Trapped
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: Are you in love with me? Or do you just like me? I want to know! Godamnit! You always trap me!
1. Default Chapter

Trapped  
  
Are lips touch again. I feel my heart beat rush and my eyes close. You hands hold my neck other caresses my leg. I pull away and look in you're eyes. Lust filled they were. You stare for a second before other kiss. I can't decide if it's lust you pull with me or love. You whisper nothing but comfort for my to stay with you when I argue about sleeping with you. I'm scared and you know it. But you make me stay in your arms at night anyways.  
  
I don't know why. I don't know-  
  
But I love the way you sleep. Your eyes closed. You hair falling in front of you. You lips slightly parted. You're innocent and caring in your sleep. I love to brush your hair out of your eyes. You always do the same thing...wrinkle your nose and pull me closer. I also love to trace your soft lips. You usually wake after that.  
  
You'd smile and take my finger and kiss it, "how do they feel?" You'd ask.  
  
"Lovely," I'd say. And you'd kiss my fingers.  
  
You open on eye, "why is it your always up watching me? Isn't it the other way arond?"  
  
I smile, "maybe."  
  
You'd kiss me...then and pull me closed until I sleep.  
  
That's only a good day...  
  
Even if you knew I was scared you'd take me into bed and make me sleep with you. It hurts more then I'd imagine. The pain from my heart and from you.  
  
So you tell me!  
  
Draco Malfoy!  
  
Do you love me or is it just lust?  
  
I am Ginerva Weasley and I never want my heart to be broken by simple lust...  
  
So do tell me-  
  
What is it?  
  
Lust  
  
or  
  
Love?  
  
Even if I say this...I won't get an answer...because I'll never say it to your face nor in a note or through somene else. I may be a Gryffindor and a Weasley. But I can't help having you drift away from me...  
  
It's only because-  
  
I Love You, I Ginerva Weasley! Love you! You Stupid Git!

No

Matter

What

I

Guess

I'm

Trapped


	2. A Day You Came

[A/N: Sorry for the confusion...but I didn't even know I was continueing this]  
Trapped Chap. 1  
  
I was friends with Bliase Zabini and thats something you never seemed to like. Whenever I came over to the dungoens to talk with him you'd call him an idiot for dealing with me...now I quote:  
  
"Zabini? Still hanging with her? Your real idiot not to realize the piece of shit your talking to."  
  
"If I'm a piece of shit, Malfoy," I shot back, "then why do I have more friends then you'll ever be able to hate?"  
  
You didn't say anything only left. It was when me and Blaise were walking down the lake that you came...again. Annoyed after you left I said, "what the bloody hell does he want?"  
  
Blaise had laughed, "isn't it obvious?"  
  
I glared at him, "really, Blaise! If I knew why would I be asking?"  
  
He laughed again, "wow, your so close to be as thick as your brother."  
  
I slapped his arm and he pretended to look hurt, "shut up, Zabini, and tell me."  
  
He smirked, "Alright, I say it's quite obvious that he fancy's you."  
  
This time I laughed, "A Malfoy? Liking me? A so called mudblood-lover?"  
  
He shrugged, "it's true."  
  
I had stopped a little and watched Bliase walk ahead a little before grabbing his arm, "wait...your serious?"  
  
Blaise stared at me, "I would never like to lie to you Miss Weasley."  
  
That's when I fell into your trap.  
  
From then on I'd be staring at you. Noticed how your eyes showed more blue then gray. Nothiced how tired you seemed to be even on the weekends. Relized you were a great student if it weren't for Hermione. I did this a little too much because you noticed.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" You asked me one day while we were int we library.  
  
I looked up, "I have no clue what your on about, Malfoy."  
  
"Yes I think you do, Weasley," you said annoyed, "you've been watching me and it's very annoying. Plus your acting just like you were during your first year."  
  
I smirked, "you noticed...oh I'm so flattered, Malfoy," I said sarcasticly.  
  
"Not that," you said with a sigh, "I meant with Potter."  
  
I laughed, "and you want your own fanclub after you?" I asked, "right, I think you have that already with Pansy...don't you think?"  
  
You looked disgusted, "she really should get her own life."  
  
I smiled, "agreeing with a, Weasley? How uncommon of you, Malfoy."  
  
You glared at me, "who said I was Agreeing with the likes of you?"  
  
I shrugged, "no one but I have to say I don't like her as much as you do," I said with a bored tone you often use, "so I'd say we'd agree on that."  
  
"Just tell me why your so interested in me lately, Weasley and I'll go." You said annoyed again.  
  
I shurgged and smiled at you, "the same reason you've been bugging me and Blaise."  
  
You smirked and walked away.  
  
Blasie told me later that you confronted him and asked what exactly did you tell me. I nearly laghed my head off when I heard and he did too when he found out what I said to you. I remember Ron always saying this:  
  
"Even Zabini would've been better! You cry less while your with him!"  
  
I had gotten so mad I swear he was scared. It's trued though...I did cry while I was with you. But you know who kept me with you?  
  
While Blaise was sick in the hospital wing-remember? He was dying at the time-he said to me, "don't leave the git," he said with a cough. "He loves you...I know it."  
  
I was crying at the time, "I don't care! I don't want you to die, Blaise!"  
  
He had laughed before a coughing fit, "I'm happier then I've ever been and I think it;s the best way for me to die, Gin, jus romise you'll give Malfoy a chance."  
  
I nodded and he took my hand, "why though?"  
  
He coughed before sitting up and looked me in the eye, "because I never got the chance to be with you...let him have it."  
  
We didn't hear from him in a real long time after he fully recovered. It was a slow recovery but a miracal. I do miss him like hell though. Ritgh now I'm confused about us. If it's true about what Blaise said. Then why do you hit me? Make me do things when I don't want to? Then act all sweet and loving?  
  
I'm confused as I write this. I'm sad ansd upset I don't know what do anymore.  
  
Knock!  
  
She closed the book as she heard aknock on the door. Heading over she placed the diary on the top shelf near a couple other books.  
  
Two more knocks.  
  
"Sorry!" she yelled, "I'm coming!"  
  
When she opened the door her she smiled at the stranger, "can I help you?"  
  
"Gin," they said, "you don't remember? It's Blaise." 


	3. Happy Birthday

Trapped Chap. 3  
  
"Wow," She said surprised, "come in...please."  
  
He smiled and came in. He was wearing muggle clothes with a clean white shirt and dark baggy jeans, "it's a nice place you have here."  
  
She shrugged, "Draco, did most of the decorating."  
  
He stared at her, "you're married?"  
  
"No," she answered, "I just moved in."  
  
He nodded with, "so you're still dating? After four years?"  
  
She nodded, "yeah," she said eyeing him, "OK, I'm going to ask you a qusetion only Blaise Zabini knows."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "alright."  
  
"My favorite Muggle singer?"  
  
"Usher," he answered easily.  
  
"One more time,"she said, "what did I always love to do?"  
  
"Draw or write poems," he said bored, "am I done yet?"  
  
She grinned, "yeah, but the Blaise I know wouldn't wear muggle clothes."  
  
He shurgged, "I have to admit muggles have there props."  
  
"True, but your accent, it's changed too...More american?"  
  
"Yeah, I moved there right after school."  
  
She nodded and walked to the table, "without even an owl? You know how muched I missed my best friend?"  
  
He nodded, "I know," he said with a sigh, "I just needed to escape."  
  
She sat down, "from what?"  
  
He sat down too, "from my old life."  
  
She looked down, "I was part of that, or did you happen to forget?"  
  
"I remember," he said and she stared at him, "but there was a problem between us too."  
  
"Alright," she said, "then why the bloody hell are you here?"  
  
Knock!  
  
"Godamnit," she mumbled and walked towrds the door. "Hey, Draco," she said a little scared but not showing it.  
  
He kissed her hard...oh no! she thought, bad day. She pushed away, "we have a guest."  
  
"Who the hell is it? Didn't I tell you no guest?" He said angrily.  
  
"And I don't think you should treat your girlfriend like that, Malfoy." Blaise said.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Draco said angrily coming in. Ginny walked out of his way.  
  
Blaise glared at him, "don't you remember me?"  
  
"Ginny, who is this?" Draco asked.  
  
"Blaise," she said meeting his eye, "he just came back from America."  
  
"America? Really? Honestly, Zabini, you look like a damn muggle." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Ginny heard the clock ring and looked at it, "Draco."  
  
He looked at her, "What?" he snapped.  
  
"The dinner party? From my parents? Remember?" She said tentively.  
  
"Right," he said, "go get ready then. You can come if you want, Zabini." Draco said going to the bedroom.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes for a second before breathing a sigh, "I'll be right back," she said quitely before heading out to the bedroom herself. Draco was changing shirts when she came in. He pushed her to the wall. She knew Blaise couldn't hear because of the sliencing charm. He kissed her and she muffled a scream.  
  
"I'll deal with what I want later." Draco said. He slapped her face and she flinched, "don't let me catching you having another person at the apartment again.. You hear me?"  
  
She nodded. he kissed her again before grabbing some pants. She slowly went to her stuff and used a charm to cover another bruise. Placing on a sundress she started out.  
  
"Ginny," Draco said.  
  
She turned around and Draco threw her a box, "it's for you," he said softly, "happy birthday."  
  
She opened it. She smiled at him and walked back to him. She kissed him. She felt him shiver and kiss her back. He was careful and gentle this time. Ginny pulled away and buried her head into him...crying.  
  
He rubbed her back a little and pushed her away after a while, "where it." He said before walking out of the room. She bit her lip and looked at the braclet. She clipped it on and left the room. 


	4. She Found Out

Trapped

Chap. 4  
  
Ginny's here!" Hermione yelled when she stepped out the door. She was holding Rose. Ron and Hermione's first daughter. "Hey, Gin. I'd give you a hug but Melissa ran off."  
  
Ginny smiled, "alright, I'll hold Roes if you need me to."  
  
Hermione grinned, "that'd be great." Hermione walked a little more, "Malfoy it's good to see you came and...sorry who are you?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, "sorry, this is, Blaise, remember from Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "nice to see you too, Zabini."  
  
"Pleasure," Blaise said.  
  
Ginny went in and was swallowed in the sea of red heads. "How's my baby girl?" Molly Weasley asked holding her head. Ginny winced and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, mom." Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"Draco, taking care of you?" She asked slightly looking dark about the subject.  
  
Ginny gave Roes to Blaise who happened to look bored. She hugged her mother, "I'm fine, mom, but I missed you so much!"  
  
Her mother hugged back with a chuckle, "Love you, Ginerva Weasley." Ginny bit back tears and closed her mouth from wanting to spill her guts.  
  
When she let go she grinned sheepishly to Blaise, "sorry, just that I needed a good hug from my, mum."  
  
Bliase smiled back, "no worries." Ginny took Roes back and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Oh! Who's iz this? A new boyfriend for my little Gin-ne?" Fleur said smiling at them.  
  
"Not if I can help it," She heard Draco mumble nearby.  
  
Ginny just smiled, "no, this is my best friend from Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini."  
  
"This iz Blaise Zabini?" Fleur asked, "he haz grown handsome, no?" Fleur said smiling cheekly.  
  
Blaise smiled and took Fleur's hand, "thank you, but the real beauty is you madame."  
  
Fleur smiled as Bliase kissed her hand, "and a gentlemen. He would be a wonderful boy-friend!"  
  
"Fleur!" Bill called, "John's on the roof!"  
  
Fleur ran over quicker then you could say...well she went fast. "Draco," Ginny said while playing with Roes, "I'm going to find, Hermione, OK?"  
  
Draco nodded and she started off. "Ginny!" A voice called nearby.  
  
"Ron," Ginny said smiling. She hugged her brother, "here, Roes is a little too quite today. Is she alright?" Ginny asked as she passed Roes to him.  
  
Ron nodded and scatched his head, "hey, who's my favorite flower?"  
  
"Me?" Roes asked pointing to herself.  
  
Ron grinned, "quite right sweetie."  
  
Roes tugged his ear, "but daddy! I'm not a flower! I'm a little girl!"  
  
Ginny grinned at Roes, "a little girl that's pretty as a flower."  
  
Roes smiled at her, "no, you pretty too Aunty Gin-Gin."  
  
Ginny laughed, "I better head back to Draco."  
  
Ron faced darkened, "honestly Gin, we rarely see you anymore. He hasn't done anything has he?"  
  
GInny smiled, "I'm fine I swear."  
  
Ron sighed, "alright...but who's the other bloke?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny said with a bigger smile, "that's Blaise."  
  
"I thought he went missing-"  
  
"No, he moved to America and lived muggle like." Ginny said.  
  
Ron nodded and grinned, "better keep him away from dad then."  
  
Ginny laughed, "see you."  
  
Ron smiled and pecked her cheek before leaving. Ginny sighed and walked back to Draco. He was talking with Hermione when she got back and Blaise was no where in sight. "I know what you do to her," Hermione hissed.  
  
Draco glared at her, "it's none of you damn bussiness."  
  
"Like hell it isn't," Hermione said, "she's my friend and my sister-in-law!"  
  
"So," Draco drawled, "what are you going to do, Granger? Hmm, she loves me you know."  
  
Hermione looked down for a second, "I know, but it doesn't give you the right to hurt her like you do!"  
  
Draco eyes darkened, "don't tempt me to show you what I do, because I assure you she'll take it better then you could."  
  
"Basturd," Hermione said, "stay away from her!"  
  
"What if I don't? That'll be a problem won't it?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione raised her hand but slowly placed it back down, "I'll do something." She walked away after that and Draco looked away from where she was right at Ginny.  
  
She was speechless. He took her hand and dragged her to a bedroom. Mumbling a charm he closed the door.


	5. Because I lost My Best Friend!

Trapped Chap. 5  
  
He hit her.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
Three times before saying this, "don't ever leave me. Godamnit! If you do I'll make sure your life is worser without me." Draco kissed her and held her to him. She didn't move or speak but tears came down everytime she blinked. Her head felt swollen and her throat dry...but her heart hurt more.  
  
She couldn't breath. She hit his arm. He held on tighter. She knew he didn't know how tight he was holding. But she barely could gasp. Hitting him twice more...she fainted.  
  
She woke up and started coughing she felt a strong hand hold her back down she flinched. "You alright, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny cried holding on to him. Harry helded her back. "don't tell anyone," she said, "please!"  
  
Harry stared at her, "you can't tell anyone. Harry? Please, don't tell anyone. He was just scared this time, that I might leave him."  
  
"So," Harry bitterly, "that's what really happened? He really did do this to you?"  
  
She was hesitant, "you...you didn't know?"  
  
"No," Harry said darkly, "Malfoy, said that you chocked and hit your head on something. So he brought you in here. I went in to check on you...Godamnit, Ginny! Has he been hitting you?"  
  
"Don't tell, please," Ginny said despretly, "please, Harry, I really do love him."  
  
Harry sighed and placed her back onto the bed gently, "but if he touches you one more itme-"  
  
"I know," Ginny said, "I think I should stay in here."  
  
Harry nodded, "Zabini's been asking about you and he isn't exactly being friendly with Malfoy either-"  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
Harry smiled, "feel better, Ginny."  
  
She nodded and yawned before closing her eyes to go to sleep.  
  
She stirred before rolling over while waking up. She yawned and streched. It wasn't light out possiibly the morning though. She took in a breath and groaned. Her head was killing her...she knew someone was there. She rolled over to the other side and quickly moved for her wand.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Blaise?" Ginny asked, "what are you doing here?"  
  
He shurgged, "I always knew when you'd be up and about." He said she could tell he was smiling by the way he said it. "You alright? I know that was no accident."  
  
She turned on the light, "how would you know?"  
  
Blaise smirked, "for one, your charm wore off."  
  
"What?" She got up and woozily walked to the mirror nearby. "Bloody hell," she mumbled. Her forehead and right cheek was a nasty blue. Her arms had finger print marks bruises on them. She couldn't see her legs but she imagined it was pretty much as bad.  
  
Blaise came up behind her, "do you really want him to do this to you?"  
  
She gazed at him through the mirror, "I love him, Blaise."  
  
"If he loved you," Blaise said calmly, "why would he be doing this to you?"  
  
"His scared."  
  
"If he was scared of losing you it wouldn't be love," he said, "if he was scared of you getting hurt he wouldn't be doing this. If he was scared to lose yor love-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't belive you," he said, "if you know he hurts you and it's not right and his not doing it cause of love...then why the hell are you with him?"  
  
She turned arond and looked him in the eye, "because I lost my bestfriend to the world."  
  
His gaze dropped and she walked near the bed. "Go away, Blaise."  
  
She heard a crack and went to the window nearby. She realized she was in Bill and Charlie's old room. With a sigh she looked up into the stars. 


End file.
